Sonic gen.exe
hey let me start by saying i did not have contact with the company and i know about these things i am a fan of gaming creepypastas and i can be stupid sometimes but i did do what i had do . Like Mullet Mike and others like him would turn off the game i was the one who did turn it off i would play that game if it was on a different disic but not if it was on that disic . Okay i am calm but let me say the game so i can get samsh that disic to bites. It was Sonic generation.exe oh God get it out of here I killed that disic and that Demonic sonic to bites . Okay let me start form the beginging i lost my actual Sonic generations disic and can't help but find another my friend Leo and i got our hands on a Sonic generations disic but it cost the exact emount not that I got it for free junk i got it at game stop for twenty dollars. Me and Leo got to my house we put in the game into my ps3 . Oh how we would regreat that desion. When we booted the game up all the same untile we got our first achevement it said blood lust achievement told Leo that we decided to pull out a hammer and a knife and my rubber snake just in case i had to explain to him never to trust something like that if u do see it on screen and we should smash the disic if it does anything else strange happens because i have seen something like this happen in a creepy pasta before but i did not recall which one it was . soon we decided to smash it because it said both my name and Leo's ! But sonic said my name and said do it and well kill both of u . I yelled at the top of my longs and said yeah right but if we don't you'll do it anyway sonic! OH Adam didn't get it but you did hey ur sonic .exe the demonic sonic from the sonic.exe creepypasta! oh glourious i see my name follows me now sit its time for round three! Yeah well the real sonic would not let u do this to us i know he is in there! nope he is dead . Leo grabed the hammer and ran twards the tv ! as if hypnotising Leo sonic said kill your self and Leo almost did if id did not stop him he would have . Leo fell twords the floor he passe out ! i pleaded with sonic to let us go but he denoied and said play the rest of the game. i cried there contimplate=ing with my self to do it or not. he looked different now he had that sonic .exe look to him now . i cryed and ran and pressed eject and the power buttpn but nothing happoned . soon i had no choice but to pick up the controller and i played soon a different sonic appeared on the screen dipicting me i thought i ran twords the evil sonic.it was a fight the good sonic winked at me and said i got u now smash the disc to kill him and the other sonic! i did it and the Demonic insane sonic was dead i hope . 11/12/13 Ra3 Category:Crappypasta Category:Sonic Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Random Capitalization Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Wall of Text